Between the Lions
Storyline This children's series focused on how to read. It primarily focused on a lion family who ran a library. TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used * CARTOON NETWORK CARTOON FALL SOUND/Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 (Heard in a very long form on the animated information hen and pig parts.) * Disney - SMALL BONK * H-B BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S LITTLE BOING (Heard once in "The Spider and the Lie.") * H-B BOING, CARTOON - WIGGLE (Heard once in a high pitch in "Too Cool.") * H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Children Laughing (The Diddy Laugh) * Hollywoodedge, Alarm 4 Contemporary TE012301 (Heard once in "Trains and Brains and Rainy Planes" as a fire alarm.) * Hollywoodedge, Belch 8 Long Disgusti PE138701 (Heard once in "The Bear Snores On.") * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 (Heard once in "Something's Fishy!" during the Cliff Hanger segment.) * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020901 * Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 (Heard once in "The Three-Legged Pot.") * Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 (Heard once in "Clickety-Clack!" during the "If You can Read" segment about "ing".) * Hollywoodedge, Catfssst Yowl Hiss CRT012603 (Heard once in "Piggyback, Piggyback!" during a Chicken Jane segment about a fat cat.) * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Heard once in a Sam Spud segment and heard very often during the 2005 episodes featuring the animated Information Hen.) * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Meowing Clos PE022401 * Hollywoodedge, Cow Moos Three TimesC PE022901 * Hollywoodedge, Eagle Bald Chirps Cal AT082601 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heard once in "Quest, Quest, Quest!.") * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043801 (Heard once in "Quest, Quest, Quest!.") * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 (Heard once in "Quest, Quest, Quest!.") * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 (Heard once in "Why the Baboon's Balloon went Kaboom!".) * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard once in "The Roar That Makes Them Run.") * Hollywoodedge, Fanfare Ta Da CRT044001 (Heard once in "Not Afraid of Dogs" during the Synonym Sam segment.) * Hollywoodedge, Farm Cow Single Lare Moo Bellow AT041501 * Hollywoodedge, Federal Air Horn Sire PE080701 (Heard once in "Trains and Brains and Rainy Plains.") * Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 (Heard once in "Trains and Brains and Rainy Planes".) * Hollywoodedge, Fly Buzz Annoying So CRT010201 (Heard once during the song "Look it Up".) * Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102/Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM * Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard once during the fade out of "Spicy Hot Colors" and heard more than once in "Bear Snores On.") * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wcymbal Cr CRT033004 * Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bonk Wbass Drum CRT033001 * Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 * Hollywoodedge, Highpitch Chimes CRT015401 * Hollywoodedge, Highpitch Chimes CRT015403 (Heard twice in "The Golden Meaty Awards" & once in "Sylvester and The Magic Pebble".) * Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201 (Heard once in "Stop That Chicken!".) * Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 (Heard occasionally in the Cliff Hanger segments when Cliff Hanger pulls up his "Survival Manual".) * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard mainly to introduce the Vowelles.) * Hollywoodedge, Moose Calls Raspy Hon PE026301 (Heard often in the Chicken Jane segment, "Chicken Jane and the Loose Moose.") * Hollywoodedge, Morning Park Birds Me PE010501 * Hollywoodedge, Musical Boing Metlc CRT016302 * Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193401 (Heard once in "Trains and Brains and Rainy Planes".) * Hollywoodedge, Small Animal Laugh CRT013301 (Used for rhinos.) * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 (Heard once in "King Midas.") * Hollywoodedge, Small Med Hi Boink CRT016002 (Heard once in "I'll Fix Anthony.") * Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Man Yell Scre PE134301 (Heard once in "Zoop! Zoop!".) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 (Heard once in "Zoop! Zoop!".) * Hollywoodedge, Short Bass Honk WCow CRT032406 * Hollywoodedge, Squeaky Old Wood Scre PE182001 (Heard in "Moby Duck" segments.) * Hollywoodedge, Swarm Flies Close Per PE012101 * Hollywoodedge, Thunder Dry Rumbles PE050901 * Hollywoodedge, Wheezy Honk Cymbal PE941302 * Hollywoodedge, Whistley Whirl Wjew CRT017601 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Impact Debris Fa PE113601 * Hollywoodedge, Xylophone Hits CRT047401 * Elektra Records, Metal Crash * RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 08 (Heard once in "Stop That Chicken!".) * Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, PROP - LONG DIVE 01 * Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, PROP - LONG DIVE 02 * Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - BURGLAR OR FIRE ALARM 01 * Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04 * Sound Ideas, BIRD, CHICKEN - SINGLE CHICK PEEPING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Deep in the Swamp.") * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard once in "How to Be a Good Dog" during the Short Story time book "BUMP! THUMP! SPLAT!", "Stop that Pickle!" and in "Charlie's Dinosaur" during a Joy Learno segment.) * Sound Ideas, BLOOP, CARTOON - LITTLE BLOOP * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOING AND SPRING (Part of it is heard once in a high pitch in "Too Cool.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - FLAT JEWS HARP BOING * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GONG BOING * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 (Heard once in a Cliff Hanger segment called "Cliff Hanger and the Nightingales.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard in a wide variety of episodes.) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING 01 * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - THIN WOOD BOING (Heard once in one Cliff Hanger segment called "Cliff Hanger and the Kindly Kangaroo King.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING (Heard once in "The Lost Rock" during the Un-People segment, and in "Stop That Chicken!".) * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 (Heard once in "Moon Rope.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 01 (Heard once in "Chicks and Salsa.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK (Heard once in "How to Be a Good Dog" during the Short Story time book "BUMP! THUMP! SPLAT!" when the cat throws the tomato, and in "The Lucky Duck" and "Why the Baboon's Balloon Went KABOOM!.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK (Heard once in "Very Big, Very Loud, Very Metal.") * Sound Ideas, BOOK - TURN THREE PAGES * Sound Ideas, BORK, CARTOON - LOW BORK * Sound Ideas, BUBBLE, CARTOON - SKIP'S FLARTLES 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - WHIZ, BONKS (Heard occasionally for the Announcer Bunny.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON - FAST HITS, FIGHT (Heard once in "Stop That Chicken!".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON - WILD SCRAMBLE AND DOUBLE TAKE OFF, RUN * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP, HARD AND FLAT (Heard once in "Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, MEDIUM * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOINK - VOCAL BOINK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRY - MAN BAWLING (Heard in "A King and his Hawk" while the patrons are reading sad books.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRY - MALE: CRYING, HUMAN (Heard in "A King and his Hawk" while the patrons are reading sad books.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRY - MALE: SOBBING, HUMAN (Heard in "A King and his Hawk" while the patrons are reading sad books.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRY - MALE: WEEPING, HUMAN (Heard in "A King and his Hawk" while the patrons are reading sad books.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - BIG ANVIL HIT * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG CORK POP * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCI FI - ECHOEY SPACE WHINES AND ELECTRONIC BEEPS (Heard once in "Here Come the Aliens.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SIREN - OLD POLICE, FIRE OR AMBULANCE SIREN * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SQUEAKY SCREW 01 (Heard once in "Clickety-Clack, Clickety-Clack!" during the If You Can Read short "ing".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: SEVERAL QUICK ZIPS UP 01 (4th whistle heard once in "Out in Outer Space.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE, UP, LONG (Heard once in "Charlie's Dinosaur.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - HIGH 01 (Heard once in "Stop That Chicken!" in a song about Ollie the Ox.) * Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - BELL RINGING (Heard once in "Stop That Chicken!" in an If You Can Read song about "op".) * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 03 (Heard once in "Chicks and Salsa.") * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 (Heard twice in "The Good Seed".) * Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - LARGE ALARM CLOCK: BELL RINGING * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - KEN'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH (Heard once in "The Ram in the Pepper Patch.") * Sound Ideas, CRASH, JUNK - JUNK FALL AND CRASH * Sound Ideas, CRASH, LIGHT BULB - GLASS, LIGHT BULB CRASH, SMASH 02 * Sound Ideas, CROWD, CARTOON - GHOST PARTY CROWD (Heard once in "The Bear Snores On.") * Sound Ideas, EATING, CARTOON - FUNNY SLOPPY CHEWING * Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Violet's Music".) * Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 (Heard once in "Deep in the Swamp.") * Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN (Heard once in an Opposite Bunny segment called "Raw/Cooked.") * Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PINGY HEAD SHAKE (Heard once in one Cliff Hanger segment called "Cliff Hanger and the Kindly Kangaroo King.") * Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - XYLO HEAD SHAKE (Heard once in a Joy Learno segment featuring a velociraptor and a brachiosaurus.) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT 01 * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT BONK * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLBONK * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY RISING HIT (Sometimes heard in a low pitch.) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - ZIP AND HEAVY THUMP (Heard once in "The Ram in the Pepper Patch.") * Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, CRY - HEAVY CRYING: FEMALE (Heard in "A King and his Hawk" while the patrons are reading sad books.) * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - MAGIC BELL GLISS UP 01 or Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - UP GLISS, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 01 * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - MAGIC BELL GLISS UP 02 or Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - UP GLISS, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 02 * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - MAGIC BURST * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - TINKERBELL BY * Sound Ideas, PARTY, HORN - ONE BLOW, NOISEMAKER 01 (Heard often in "Violet's Music".) * Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - CORK SQUEAK AND POP * Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard once in "Cliff Hanger, the Pheasant, and the Phone.") * Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO (Heard once in "The Ram in the Pepper Patch".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 (Heard once in "Stop That Chicken!".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 (Heard once in "Stop That Chicken!".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 (Heard once in "Stop That Chicken!" and "The Coyote and the Rabbit".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 (Heard once in "Stop That Chicken!".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - EXPLOSIVE RICCO (Heard once in "Stop That Chicken!".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - HEAVY, HOLLOW RICCO 02 (Heard once in "Stop That Chicken!".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - RINGING RICCO (Heard once in "Stop That Chicken!".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SHOT AND WHINE (Heard once in "Stop That Chicken!".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 (Heard once in "Stop That Chicken!".) * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK GALLOP, LONG * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT (Heard once in "Clickety-Clack, Clickety-Clack!" during the If You Can Read short "ing".) * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 01 (Heard once in "Charlie's Dinosaur.") * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 02 (Heard once in "The Hopping Hen.") * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP 01 (Heard once in "Chicks and Salsa.") * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT 01 (Heard once in "Charlie's Dinosaur.") * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT 02 (Heard once in "Charlie's Dinosaur.") * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, LONG (Heard once in "Very Loud, Very Big, Very Metal.") * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - SHORT SKID (H-B) (Heard once in "The Hopping Hen.") * Sound Ideas, SPACE, WHOOSH - LEFT TO RIGHT, THEN RIGHT TO LEFT (Heard during Gawain's Word.) * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP, 02 (Heard once in one Chicken Jane segment called "Chicken Jane and the Big Flying Duck.") * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - SINGLE RUB SQUEAK 02 * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, WHEEL - SMALL SQUEAKY WHEEL TURNING, CARTOON * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - SOFT SQUISH * Sound Ideas, SWISH - ARM OR WEAPON SWING THROUGH AIR, SWOOSH 02 * Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 (Heard once in "Grow, Mane, Grow!" and "Yo, Yes!".) * Sound Ideas, TELEMETRY - COMPUTER TELEMETRY: FUNCTION BEEP, SCI FI, ELECTRONIC 09 (Heard once in "Bobby the Hopping Robot".) * Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - HEAVY THUMP * Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - TUBE THUNK 01 * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER (Heard once in "Pigs, Pigs, Pigs".) * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP, WEATHER * Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG (Heard once in "Charlie's Dinosaur.") * Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, MEDIUM * Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - BOWANG * Sound Ideas, VOICE, CARTOON - CHIPMUNK TELEPHONE GIBBERISH, VOCAL (Heard often in "The Golden Meaty Awards" and heard once during the song "Look It Up".) * Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN (Heard primarily in the "Cliff Hanger" segments, twice in "Touching the Moon" when Queen Oona Cartoon falls, and Leona falling into the lagoon, and once in "Bobby the Hopping Robot" after Bobby jumps through the ceiling.) * Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FACTORY WHISTLE, LARGE FACTORY * Sound Ideas, WIND - HOWLING AND WHISTLING * Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER (Heard once in an Un-People segment.) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Heard once in "The Ram in the Pepper Patch.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP WHISTLE ZIP Image Gallery * Between the Lions/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Shows That Use BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS Category:Shows That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN Category:Shows That Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 Category:Shows That Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 Category:Shows That Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 Category:Shows That Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01